Darkened Portrait
by Sonicman64
Summary: Born on canvas, just like Mary... but different in many ways. The creation, development, and adventures of Guertena's second-to-last creation. The creation he never wanted... Set 3 years before Ib. Inspired by starlightangel823's "The Blue and the Red". Tie-ins to Dr Who, but not nearly enough to warrant a crossover. Rated T for good measure.
1. Chapter 1

The darkened portrait -

_Time, space, blacks, whites, purples, yellows. All these things swirl and dance and flow in front of eyes blind to the world. A quick jab and a smooth stroke, something wet and something dry… Consciousness forming on canvas. Nothing makes sense- yet everything does. Existence and Nonexistence. Colors swipe through the darkness. A purple rose- A music box. A piano, a fire, a face. Everything forms on canvas. As the final stroke completes itself, everything flashes… And then fades._

"_Why… Why did I make this! It's evil I know it! I was possessed when I made this. I have to burn it. Where's my lighter… Never mind, that will wait. I will create my true child tomorrow, and I will name her… Mary."_

* * *

A point appears in the darkness. An immeasurably small speck of knowledge appears on a blank slate of a mind. The point grows larger and larger, forced ever wider until it covers all vision. Basic knowledge written on a blank slate. Suddenly everything melds from harsh white to soft blacks and browns. And then… He wakes. The mind blind to the world begins to think, his consciousness formed. Eyes open.

"Where am I… Who am I… What is this…" He shakes his head and sits up. A short look around the room shows a "A… a…. Chai… Chai-rr.. Chair." He runs the word through his mind and his mouth, making a connection between them and the padded object in front of him. "A fai-rr-play-ce. Fireplace." Words and objects familiar yet not. No past, only present. "Booh-ke-Sheh-elfe. Bookshelf. That sounds good. He begins to look himself over and finds "Pahn-tz. Pants. Shih-ert. Shirt." This continues on until he "names" everything in the room. Doors, walls, and a painting. "Hey, that's… Me. Is that where I came from? A painting hangs above the fireplace of a 15-year-old in a black suit and pants with a tie and white undershirt. He has black hair and dress shoes. Hanging from one of his belt loops is a small square wooden music box. There is a small hole in the box and the edges are rounded. Clipped to his shirt pocket is a bright purple rose. He glances to find every piece in place: a perfect replica.

"How… How did I get here? Who am I? Do I even have a name?" A glance at the bottom of the frame shows a small plaque reading "Darkened Portrait". He stares at the words for a few seconds and suddenly they start shifting, changing in his mind. They disappear and in a flash of black fire a new word is burned into the metal- "John". "John… So that's my name…" He paces around the room for a few minutes, trying futilely to make sense of everything. He goes over to a chair near the fireplace and sits down, head in his hands. "Nothing makes sense! I've been trying so hard to think back but… there's nothing to think BACK to!" With this he hears a sound like something hitting the floor and glass shattering. It seems to come from a door near the fireplace. He gets up from the chair and walks over to the door, opening it tentatively. In the room the size of a closet is two things. A small wooden chair and what seems to be a mirror tipped over onto it's front. With a small grunt he manages to pull the mirror back upright. Conflicting with the sound he had heard earlier, the mirror is unscratched. He sits down in the wooden chair and mutters "Now what would a perfectly good mirror like you be doing tipped over in a closet?" To his surprise (and nearly tipping over of the chair) Words appear on the glassy surface. "Hello John." He stares back for a few moments, composes himself, and says "Um… Hello?"

More words reveal themselves, taking the places of the old ones. "Do you know why you are here?" "No, no I don't. I try thinking back to my past, but nothing connects. Like I don't have a past…" "I do not know why I am here either, John. All I know is the knowledge open to me. I can see anything, and everything. Would you like to see?" John runs this through his head for a moment. "Anything? Anything? What can you show me? I wouldn't know where to start… Show me what you think would be best!" For the first time he felt almost happy. A moment of clarity in the fog of his present. He felt like he was not alone. "I will show you the first thing I saw… Watch closely. The tale of a daft old man… Who stole a magic box… And ran away. The man who walks in eternity. The one like fire and ice and rage, like the storm and the heart of the sun… The Doctor.

* * *

_And as such the mirror proceeded to show him visions of this "Doctor" and his escapades. And watch he did. He learned of courage and friendship, of adventure and trust, of love and heartbreak. He learned of good and evil, and of worlds he had never seen. He was enthralled. He loved what he saw. He cried when the characters went through loss, and laughed at the jokes. He shaked when there was danger, and smiled when they won. His scared innocence turned to wary experience. But one question always plagued his mind. The first question. "__**Doctor Who**__."_


	2. Mary

Darkened Portrait Part 2 -Mary-

**Hey everybody! Sorry about the slow updates with my other fics, been super busy with my… **

**Eagle Scout Court of Honor! (for any of you that knows what that means, huge accomplishment.) Barely got enough time to write the last chapter. Also having writer's block :/ **

* * *

_He watched the mirror for a few hours after finding it. He looked at the world outside the room, and the world beyond that. He saw people in love, fighting and having fun. During all this he used materials the mirror was able to "create" for him to make something special. A black cane. _

_This cane could retract into itself to fit in his pocket, and had two buttons on the end. When one button is pressed the cane locks. The other button either folds the cane into itself automatically, or if it is retracted causes it to shoot out to it's full length very quickly due to a highly coiled spring inside. This "springing" action makes a sound comparable to a gunshot. It can be used to launch objects or people at speeds comparable to a motorbike. The initial "spring" is not painful or damaging, but the immediate collision with an object is enough to break a few bones, and take 3 petals off of a rose. _

* * *

John looked at his handiwork and smiled. "Now this will come in handy if I go out there. You said it was dangerous, right?" "Yes John. One point of advice for you. Your rose is your life. If it wilts completely… So do you. Keep it safe." "Alright. Better get going!" With this he finally left the room that was all he had truly known since he had awoken. He went down twisting hallways, an air of fear and suspense hanging around him. He eventually came across a headless statue standing against the wall of a dead end. When he came close it rose up with a groan and attacked him! "Back you fiend, back I say!" He pressed the end of his retracted cane against the chest of the statue, and pressed the button. With a *BANG* the statue went flying, hitting a wall and shattering. "Whoa.. This thing has quite a bit of power. Better be careful with it."

He walked to where the statue was once standing, and found a small, nearly-invisible button set into the wall. To the right of him was a window looking into another room. He reaches to press the button and before he does, a scream echoes out from behind the wall. He quickly turns to see a young blond girl run and be backed against the window by five headless statues. He quickly presses the button. The wall silently rises into the ceiling and without thinking he grabs the girl's hand and utters one word… "Run." They both run a good distance down the hallway. She says "Who are you!? He says "I'm John. And by the way, what's your name?" "Mary." "Nice to meet you Mary, run for your life!" They run down the hallway until they reach the door to the study. He opens the door, rushes her in, and locks it.

"We should be safe in here. Sorry that I didn't introduce myself properly, I had to get you out of there." With a bow and a swing of his arm under him he says "John at your service. And allow me to welcome you… To my study!" Mary looks around the room and freezes when she sees the painting above the fireplace. "A… a painting! So… You must be like me! Wow! I never thought I would meet someone like me here! I'm Mary!" "Like me… So we're both paintings?" "Yeah! If we work together, maybe we can find a way out of here!" "Ok then Mary… I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chappie everyone! Just remember, this story (as of right now) is placed 3 years before the events of Ib. Keep that in mind. :3**


	3. Music Box

**Welcome to the next chappie of Darkened Portrait, everybody! Now to the chappie…**

**John: No. **

**Me: What? **

**John: You forgot to put a disclaimer the last few chapters.**

**Me: A disclaimer!? But this is fan fiction! Why would anyone think that I owned anything?**

**John: You gotta do it anyway.**

**Me: Fine. I don't own Ib, all I own is John. I can only dream I would own it in a world where High School starts at nine and the only classes are Lunch and Biology.**

**John: Why Biology? Why not English because, well; you ARE a writer!?**

**Me: Because it's so easy for me. I'm always the first done with my work with almost no mistakes, and all we do in English is read strange stuff (like books about south Africa, boxing, poems, ect., nothing I've enjoyed) and watch movies.**

**John: Whatever… I'm not even going to try and understand you.**

**By the way, the song in the music box is a music box version of the Touhou song "Bad Apple". Here's a link to a really good Ib slideshow for the song with on-screen lyrics. The lyrics sound much better with the song playing, trust me. (remove the spaces, had to put them in so fan fiction doesn't eat the link.) ww /wat ch?v=fC qMGcrEgLo**

**I don't own Bad Apple either, and the lyrics used for this chapter were translated by Christina Vee.**

Chapter 3 -Music Box-

_The two paintings were talking. Talking of their experiences, their creations, and everything else they knew. Eventually Mary came up with a subject that John found difficult…_

"John, what do you know about daddy?" "Dad? What do you mean dad?" John said confusedly. "You don't know? Daddy Guertena, the guy who painted us!" When Mary said "Guertena" John was hit by memories of his creation. Reminded of what was said to him when he was first finished. He repeated them against his will with a dream-like look in his shining blue eyes. "Why… Why did I make this! It's evil I know it! I was possessed when I made this. I have to burn it. Where's my lighter… Never mind, that will wait. I will create my true child tomorrow, and I will name her… Mary." He then clutches his head and says "What.. What did I just say!?" Mary looks at him, horrified. "Daddy wanted to… BURN you!?" "I guess. Those words are all I know about him. The first words I ever heard were of hate… And you." He makes a sheepish smile and looks downward.

Mary quickly changes the subject and says "Anyway, what's that music box there for? You said you were made with it, but you don't have a key or anything to turn it with!" He thinks for a few moments and says "I really don't know. I haven't really looked around this room much yet, maybe there's a key around." The two then look around the room for a few minutes, and after looking at the desk in the room she says "I found something! I found something!" John runs over and Mary holds out a beautiful black jeweled case adorned with green, blue, black, red and purple gems. John takes and opens it, revealing a small lever akin to what you would find on a child's Jack-in-a-box with a red ball on the end for gripping. Inscribed on the bottom of the inside of the case are the words "The key to Pandora's box. Only for the one with the enchanted rose of darkened purple." John takes the lever in his hand and looks it over. "Wow… The case is pretty, and this lever has some sort of draw to it. It feels like it wants to be used…" Mary makes a large smile and says "Then why don't we? If it wants to be used, then it should be!" John nods and reaches for the music box.

He unties the string holding it to his belt loop and sets it down on the table. He pops the lever in and starts turning it. He screams and continues turning. During the song his body spasms and shakes, but his voice sings to the song as if he were still. Mary gasps and runs around, trying to rip him from the lever. His hands however, stay cemented to the turning motion. She looks at his eyes and sees that they are cycling slowly between a few colors: Green, blue, black, red and purple. Here is what he sang as he turned the music box:

* * *

Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm  
Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
Till I can't break free, and

Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real  
But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel  
So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside  
And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night  
You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know  
If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black

Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?  
Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?  
Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?  
I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?  
Can I take another step? I've done everything I can  
All the people that I see I will never understand  
If I find a way to change, if I step into the light  
Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white

Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm  
Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
Till I can't break free, and

Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real  
But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel  
So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside  
And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night  
You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know  
If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black

If I make another move, if I take another step  
Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left  
If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night  
Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?  
Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?  
I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can  
If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back  
'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to black

* * *

With the end of the song he makes a final scream, ripping himself from the box. He tries to stand straight, but becomes weaker and weaker as his vision clouds with black. He collapses with Mary's muffled screams echoing in his ears.

* * *

**My, that was shocking. What happened to John? Why were his eyes changing color? Find all this out on the next, Dragon Ball Z… *looks at script* Oops. Sorry. The next chapter of Darkened Portrait!**

***insert witty retort from John here* Oh wait, he's unconscious.**

**Me: *looks at Narrator* OUT! *Throws Narrator out* Sorry about that everyone. See ya in the next chappie! Toodles!**


	4. Eyes of Green

Chapter 4 -Eyes of Green-

_Everything swirled inside his mind. Different colors, emotions, thoughts and feelings flowing by like a tornado. With a shriek the haze started to clear and focus until he could only see a small collection of images that then flashed through his mind in focus. A little girl; a teenage boy. A red rose; a blue one. Mary, a knife, and abyss of blue. Then everything faded back to black, and he woke up._

* * *

His eyes slowly fluttered open, and he saw Mary admiring his portrait. He realized he was sitting in a chair near the fireplace. Then as his vision cleared, he was hit with a massive headache, and grimaced. He managed to push out two words: "Morning sunshine." Mary gave a small yelp in surprise and ran over to him. "You're awake! I thought you would never wake up…" John made a small smile and said "I guess I'm fine, as long as you are." Mary smiled and then seemed to freeze in shock. "Your eyes… They just became green! Are you ok!?" John laughed a small laugh and said "All except for a pounding headache, yes. I guess I'm just pretty happy to see you. How long have I been out?"

Mary's smile instantly faded with John's question. "About… Three hours." "Three hours! I guess it makes sense, with the visions.." Mary looked at him surprised. "Visions!? What visions?" "When I was unconscious I saw visions of what I can only think are the future… I saw that some day that people are going to come here! They'll have roses too, and they'll help you! But… I didn't see myself. Anyway, that doesn't matter! They'll come some day, and we'll get out of here!" "Yeah! And we'll be able to stand in the sunshine and talk to people and eat candy!"

John smiled and proceeded to get up and walk towards the far corner of the room. "Yeah… But right now, I need to rest. My head's killing me. Let me see, there must be a button or something to make a bed for us… Ah! Here we go!" With a quick jab of his finger to the wall he presses a nearly-invisible button set into the wallpaper. A section of the wall proceeds to slide into the ceiling, revealing a bunk bed that rolls out. "A bunk bed?" Mary said. "What? It's a bed, with a ladder! You can't beat that. Anyway, I call the top bunk!" "I guess you know better than me." The two then climbed into the bed, and John pressed a button on the side of the frame. The bed rolled back into the wall, which then slid back down. Mary screamed and said "We're trapped!" "No we're not, if I press this button we'll roll back out. This is just so it's dark so we can sleep." "Ok then, Good night." "Good night." They both then fell asleep.

* * *

_John opened his eyes to an abyss of black. "Wha… Where am I? Mary!?" An old voice came forth from the darkness. "She's not here. My final creation does not need to hear this…" "Final creation!? There's only one person who could say that… Guertena?" A small chuckle came forth, and Guertena, an old man with grayed hair appeared with an invisible spotlight in his head, and a twisted smile. "Yes. And I'm here… To say one thing. You will never get out of this gallery. I won't allow you. You have a hidden evil power that the world should never have to see. I never even wanted you to exist, I will not allow you to walk the earth!" John gave a small chuckle back. Guertena yelled in rage "What's so funny!" "I know you never wanted me, and I could care less. The moment I remembered you wanted to burn me I decided that I would never see you as my father. And I intend to keep it that way. But one thing before you run off in a rage as I know you will… Don't pull Mary into this. I'm going to protect her from you or anyone else that tries to hurt her. If I can't get out… She will." Guertena then screamed and ran off in a fanatical rage, and the light dimmed. John then welcomed pleasant dreams… and the first night of good sleep he ever had._

* * *

**Me: I don't own Ib, but I own John. Also, this chapter took a turn I didn't expect… I love coming up with ideas as I write. :D Adeiu! -Sonicman64**

***Quote of the day cuz I feel like it* To the rational mind, nothing is inexplicable. Only unexplained. -The 4****th**** Doctor**

***And everyone, I had an idea while making this chapter. If you have a question for me or any of the characters, ask in a review, and I'll awnser it in the next chappie!***


	5. Pen of Blackest Night

**Hey everybody, new chappie! :3 Not much to talk about this time, so…**

**John: Once again, no.**

**Me: What is it this time!?**

**John: No questions yet, but I have one for you.**

**Me: Um… Okay then? What is it?**

**John: I want to know why you made the music box in chapter 3, and that song specifically inside it.**

**Me: Well then… *clears throat* *sits down in armchair* Now, that's a good question… **

* * *

**The music box idea itself was inspired by the song, believe it or not. I listened to the song for a while before coming up with the idea, and saw the music box version first in the video I linked to. I also believe that song lyrics can portray a stronger meaning than words can, at least in some situations. I though the song was so perfect for the character I was creating and the struggles he will *eventually* go through, and felt perfect for a "Pandora's Box". I also felt that it was the perfectly nice-sounding but truly dark and sad song that some twisted soul would put in there. *wink wink* The eyes flashing colors will mean something soon, something big indeed… *evil laughter* Guertena saying he felt "possessed" and that John has an "evil power" also will become significant. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this one! If you have any questions, send me a review or a pm and I will answer as quickly as possible. Allon-sy!**

* * *

Chapter 5 -Pen of Blackest Night-

_John woke up a few hours after his meeting with his creator. He could tell Mary was still sleeping by her soft breathing below. He quickly pressed the button on the side of the bed, and it silently rolled out of it's hiding place in the wall. He quietly climbed out of the bed, and pressed the button on the wall, hiding the bed away again. He looked over to the desk in the study, and found a small roll of paper lying on it. The paper was adorned by a sticker of a large red G, holding it together, He took off the sticker, unrolling the paper to find an intricate black pen and a note inside. He took the note and read…_

"_Dear John, I still believe you have an evil power inside you and no right to exist. This will always be the case. I have reconsidered my hate for you however. I understand you care for Mary, and if you agree to take care of her in my place I will allow you to keep this pen. It is a magic pen that can create items for short amounts of time, and was originally meant for you. I took it because I did not want you to have it, but I have changed my mind. You stood up to me, and I respect that. As long as you take care of her, You can keep it. Also, I know that you have a vision that you want to share with the world. Draw it with this pen, as you are one of my creations I want to see your abilities. Don't disappoint me. -Guertena"_

_He took the pen and swiped it in the air a few times. Lines appeared in the air as if he were drawing on paper. "Hmmm…. This could be interesting" He mused. About thirty seconds after drawing them the lines disappeared, breaking into a black dust that vanished in the air. He took the back of the note, and began to draw his vision of a small girl and a young teen boy. _

Mary woke with a yawn in the dark. She searched around for a few minutes and found abutton on the side of her bunk. The bed rolled out, and she got out of it with a stretch. She looked around and saw John asleep, sitting in the chair next the desk. She walked over to find a nearly-finished drawing of a young girl and an 18-year old boy beginning to walk away from each other, smiling and waving. Under the boy is written "Garry", and under the Girl is written "Ib". In the corner is a title written in cursive reading "Promise of Reunion". Underneath it is a large, looping signature reading "John Guertena". The sketch is not seemingly detailed or cluttered, but on closer inspection is polished and makes the people seem almost real. "Wow… He made this? This is beautiful… He said people would be coming to the gallery, maybe… That's them." She took the sketch in her hands and flipped it over, only to be shocked by the note on the back. She whispered to herself just audibly, "Daddy hates him! Hates… him… but… I… have to think about this… Why would daddy want someone he hates to take care of me? Why…" She replaced the sketch exactly as it was before, and climbed into her bunk. She spent the rest of the night trying to make sense of her father… and her best friend.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this one! The pen is going to be another big part of John, and Now that Mary has seen that note… a lot of things are going to change. I also picture his sketch to be of a slightly more detailed "Promise of Reunion" ending picture. Anyway, Adeiu!**


	6. Red Eyes

**Ahhh… That sweet ocean air that lingers on my clothes from the walk I had on the beach today before **

**writing this chapter… Anyway, hey everybody! I just started my spring vacation yesterday, so that means I'll have more time to write! Hope you enjoy this chapter :3**

**At one point I will ask you to turn on this song: (All the Strange Strange Creatures From Doctor Who) **

**w ube watch ?v=oEcij0ARkmU**

**And trust me, you will want to. It's basically the "Theme" for what will happen at that point, and one of John's 3 themes. (yes three. The music box is one, this is one, and the last is being kept in wait… until I need it. :3)**

* * *

Chapter 6 -Red eyes-

John woke up in his chair, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked around the room, making sure everything was still in place. Getting up, he called out "Mary? You awake?" When he said this the bed slid out from the wall, and Mary enthusiastically sprung from her bunk. "Yep, and I wanna do something today!" John answered back "And what would that be sunshine?" Mary made a big smile and said "I wanna explore! I wanna leave this little room and see everything there is to see in this gallery! Red ladies and statues and sculptures! I wanna know the world daddy made as best I can! C'mon, let's go!" She then grabbed John by the hand, basically dragging him out the door.

Sadness hung in the air around the grey corridors. The same sadness John felt when he first entered them. After the first turn He was able to get himself out of her grasp and walk by himself. As they walked down the long, bare hallway Mary realized that his walk was… odd, to put it simply. When he was concentrating on something, take her for example, his walk was as normal as anyone else's. When he stopped concentrating on anything specific however was when it became strange. He walked as if he was matching an invisible metronome, a beat in his head that sped up and slowed down at regular intervals like a dance. It was somewhat calming for her to watch; almost hypnotizing. When he turned corners he would spin on the balls of his feet, almost subconsciously and with a little flair. This walk, while calming was also unsettling to her. She could tell that he had no knowledge that he was doing it, and this was what made her uneasy.

After many turns and walking for what seemed like hours, they came upon a dead end. It was far past where They had met the first time, and the door Mary had remembered coming through was nowhere to be seen. All that was at the dead end was a small table with a vase and a needle resting on it. As they came close writings appeared on the wall, scrawled in red paint. "Hello John" They read, "This is your first test. You have something we need… Take the needle and prick your finger… The give us what comes out. Then we might just let you past. If you don't, you will never get past this hallway." John made a small scoff and said "You really want blood, do you? Than take it." He picked up thee needle carefully with his right hand, and with near-surgical precision pricked his left pointer finger, holding it above the vase. What bled out, however… was not what he expected.

A few drops of a purple-black liquid dropped from his finger, splattering on the bottom of the vase. It looked like black oil and purple water trying to mix; unnatural, especially for blood. He sucked a little on the end of his finger, and his eyes grew wide with fear. "Paint. My blood… Is paint. Just goes to show how fake I am, when even the blood that runs through my veins is purple and black. Now you…" He said, looking at the text on the wall, "You got what you want, now let us pass." The vase filled up with water, and the wall slid to the side to reveal a passage.

The passageway led to a room lined with books; possibly a library of sorts. Between lines of bookshelves are small slabs of wall, each one of them with a painting. One stood out from all the rest. It was a portrait of a beautiful Lady In Red, the frame adorned with gold. The two looked around the room trying to read the books, but not a single one of them would budge. They all seemed to be cemented into place. When they tried to get near the Lady in Red painting, it came down with a growl and shattered the glass covering it. It went straight after Mary and grabbed ber by the neck with one hand, grabbing her rose with the other. John screamed in furry "NO! Don't you DARE hurt her!" and screamed running toward the Lady, but suddenly he stopped and grew silent. Mary looked over to him as she choked, and saw he had a mix between a dead and furious look on his face; and that his eyes were red as a burning inferno.

* * *

**-Cue All the Strange Strange Creatures NOW-**

* * *

What Mary saw then as her vision started to fade scared her. John came rushing at the red lady, shooting her away with his spring-loaded cane. He then went over to it and shot it into the ground once again, but this time putting the cane an inch away from it's head before firing to cause a very painful impact. He then took his pen and drew on the wall a box lighter. He took this lighter and lit it, then swiping it on the Lady causing her to burst into flames. He watched with his soulless, red eyes as it burned to ash and screamed in agony… and then he passed out.

John's point of view was different however. The moment his rage spiked inside of him, he lost control of his body. He saw the events play out like a butchered, hazy slideshow and then he was jerked into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Now… That was a heavy one, wasn't it… :/ Hope you enjoyed it all the same. As heavy as it was, I enjoyed writing it. This one introduced a lot of John's character, traits and conflict, and will make a big difference during the rest of the story. Hold on to your pants, this will be a crazy ride! (Unless you're not wearing pants, then… Hold on to your mouse or something. XD)**

**Also, I finished playing Ib! I got the "Promise of Reunion" ending, and then I went back and got "Forgotten Portrait"because I wanted to. This fic may just incorporate one of those two... I'll let you guess on your own.**


	7. Confessions

Chapter 7 -Confessions-

_Fire. Visions of flames dancing in front of unconscious eyes. Trapped in the center of an inferno, he screams and cries. A ringing through the crackling flames; the noise of a music box. Fluttering in and out, seeming so far and yet so close. He knew it. Ever since the box was turned he had heard it. Taunting him, words on his mind like a cruel, sadistic joke. He did not tell her; making her worry would only make him feel worse. But was he felt trapped in his nightmare he knew he had to; she had to know. To tell her of what haunted him in every waking moment and never ceased, even in his dreams. He HAD to, for he could not bear the weight of knowing it alone any longer. The nightmare ended when the flames engulfed him; and then he woke._

John woke gasping from his nightmare in a cold sweat. Opening his eyes, he saw Mary crouched over him, tears steaming down her face. "John I… I thought you were dead… Don't scare me like that again." John made a small smirk and said "I'm just happy you care. And Mary… I need to talk to you. I had a nightmare." She looked at him with wide eyes and a frightened face and said "Wha… What kind of nightmare!?" "Fire dear, fire. A blazing inferno all around me, slowly closing in… and then I burned. But that's not what I really need to talk to you about. I've been holding something back… Something I can't keep secret anymore." What's that? What would you keep secret from me?" John made a small sigh and clenched his fists. "The ringing."

"Mary my dear sister, something terrible happened when I used that music box… I know it. The eyes, the thing I know I just did as hazy as it was in my mind, and one vital thing…. Ever since that moment, I've heard the ringing of that box… day in, day out, and even in my dreams. Flitting back and forth, but never leaving. If it goes on too much longer I feel I'll go bloody insane. So Mary, dear… Just trust me, and let me trust you, okay? That…" Bending up to get near Mary's forehead, and then saying in a whisper "Would mean the world to me…" He then gave Mary a kiss on the forehead and said "Now that I've gotten that off my chest… Could you let me sleep a little while longer? I feel exhausted for some reason." Mary gave a kind smile and said "Okay John. Sleep well. I just hope you don't have any more nightmares…" "You and m both. Good night, sis." "Good Night." He welcomed sleep once again, to a good dream of the two people… He dearly hoped to see.

**Wow. This chappie feels like it came out of the blue. I was going to have them go a bit farther, but this slow moment feels better in my honest opinion. The "burning nightmare" literally came to me as I wrote the chapter number XD Sleep well John, and *yawns* have a nice night everybody. Late night writing probably isn't good for me… But I'm on vacation, so whatever :3**

***EDIT* Right before I uploaded this, I realized I missed my "90 day" anniversary on this site! DX (For anyone who dosen't know, files have 90 days in the system before they're deleted, and my first chapter was put in over 90 days ago) So *blows noise maker* YAY! :3 Anyway see you everyone, and for many other celebrations to come!**


	8. Abstract Logic

**Me: *Whistles Birthday Song* Happy birthday to me… Happy Birthday to me…**

**John: Somebody's birthday, is it?**

**Me: *smiles* Yep! I'm pretty happy, too.**

**John: And why's that?**

**Me: I'm getting a new computer!**

**John: [insert enthusiastic cheering here] *whispering* ok, did I act well enough?**

**Me: *facepalms* You did fine… until you told all of them that you were acting. **

**John: Sorry.**

**Anyway, I'm also thinking of getting a youtube channel as well! I'll probably be doing game playthroughs (or let's plays, as they're called) and my first playthrough will most likely be… *drum roll* Ib! So I guess you can all look forward to that. Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8 -Abstract Logic-

As John slept, Mary heard something. A mumbling, barely audible from his lips. "Two will enter… two can leave. Two will enter… two can leave. For one from inside to leave, the place of one of them must be taken… If the man is taken, her killer must be burned for the girl to be happy…" He then bolted upright with a gasp. "Mary, did I say anything while I was… asleep? I thought I heard something, but it's so foggy now…" Mary stared at him for a second or two, and frowned. "No… you didn't say anything." John jumped up to his feet and said "Oh well. At any rate, we should keep going. Time's short, and we have much to explore!" The frown on her face lifted as he said this, and she jumped to her feet as well. He gave a slightly mad but wholly endearing smile and strutted off with his usual, hypnotic gaze. She followed quickly behind, trying to keep up with him as best as she could.

After leaving the library room the pair found themselves in a very strange area. It was a long, wide hallway with what seemed to be a large set of levers and dials in a row. The walls were black and shined like metal, and the floor shined like volcanic glass. Various black pipes went back and forth along the ceiling, occasionally spurting steam. Quickly darting to the end of the room, John started inspecting the machinery. Past the levers and dials was a door, but it was guarded by electric gates and crushing pistons. Mary piped up, saying "How are we supposed to get by that!?" John made a small sigh and said "Hmm… This is just a guess on my part, but the pistons seem to be on a clock, the gates on the opposite pulse. No matter how fast we moved through, we'd be crushed or fried. The levers and dials change the pulse, but they're not what I'm interested in." Mary cocked her head in confusion. "What does any of that mean? And what are you doing under there!?" John paused for a moment, already under the console. "I'm not even really sure what I just said… but there's a reason I'm under here. The best thing about a machine that makes sense is you can very easily make it turn out nonsense. And that's exactly what I'm looking to do; make it turn out nonsense."

He fiddled around under the machine, and a few loud bangs came from his cane, along with the fizzling of electricity. The pistons and gates began to speed up, moving so fast that the pistons started to smoke. The pistons came to a grinding halt, and the gates sparked and exploded. John jumped out from the console, the same endearing mad smile on his face. "Just like I told you. Nonsense! The two then walked throught he open door, John pausing to read the title. "Abstract Logic."

* * *

**Slightly Short chappie, but I wanted to get it out today. Anyway, adieu!**

**John: P.S. Anyone who gets that quote, (The best thing about a machine that makes sense is you can very easily make it turn out nonsense) gets brownie points straight from me. Bye!**


	9. Time's Cruel Embrace

Chapter 9 -Time's Cruel Embrace-

* * *

John and Mary stepped through the black door, only to be hit with a flash of bright light. When their eyes adjusted to the glare, they saw a large, square room. The walls were made of white marble pillars, the floors shone like ivory. The ceiling was glass encased by a frame of marble that was held up by the pillars. Beyond the pillars and the ceiling was what looked like a sky on a background of fluffy clouds, light as bright as the sun streaming from above them. In the middle of each side of the room facing inward were four white grandfather clocks. None of them moved, and all of them were stuck at midnight. In the middle of the room was a marble desk and a white armchair. On the desk was a red diary, open. Written on the desk in large, looping golden letters was a title: Projections of Heaven. "Woah…" Mary said in disbelief. "What is this place? It's so… pretty." John made a small frown and said "I'm not sure… But knowing this place it's probably not as peaceful as it seems… What does this book say?" John cleared his throat and began to read what was on the open page:

* * *

_**-Day Unknown, Entry 15-**_

_Time. Monotonous and unwavering, it goes on. Tick tock, tick tock, it goes ever on and on; circling. Even here, in this land of make-believe, it only seems to stop. It never truly does. And that's something I never understood. I wanted a world without time, where my creations could play for eternity however they pleased; but I succumbed to the very thing which I hoped to escape. If my creations ever read this, they may just know all to well how unrelenting and cruel time is. My only hope is that they never fall to it; that is my true wish. _

_-Weiss Guertena_

* * *

After this a few pages were torn out, leading to the next entry.

* * *

_**-Day Unknown, Entry 20-**_

_I have succeeded in creating a tiny world I which one can feel safe, even when they are in truly grave danger. It seems heavenly until you look at it closely and realize the deception, and then the illusion disappears. Perhaps I will use this in other areas of my world… But for now I will leave this book in this room, so that my thoughts may be protected from any that would wish to tamper with them. _

_-Weiss Guertena_

* * *

John gasped and grabbed the book, shoving it in his shirt pocket. "Mary! We have to get out of here! This place isn't beautiful, it's a trick!" He looked over to the girl, only to see her passed out on the floor. The room slowly melded from what it was to something more befitting of a nightmare. The light marble pillars became dark basalt, and the warm cloudy sky became dark shadowy monsters. Even the clocks became dark and foreboding, their edges sharp and faces lit with fire. He grabbed Mary, slinging her over his shoulder and running out the newly-appeared door. His vision started to fade as well, and as he fell unconscious all he could hear was the laughing of his father ringing in his ears… As it all faded to black.


	10. Fabricated Hearts

Chapter 10 -Fabricated Hearts-

Everything swooned. He was spinning, faltering in a world of black. A small circle of light appeared in front of him, like it was coming from an invisible searchlight. The spinning abruptly stopped, in a way that would give a man whiplash. He felt a shiver, and in a cloud of silver smoke his father appeared in the searchlight. "Hello son." John grimaced in anger, and said through his clenched teeth "I've told you before. You're not my father, no matter what you say. No man with such a cruel heart as yours can be my father." Guertena frowned, and said "Now now, no need to be hostile. I simply wanted to congratulate you on escaping one of my most deadly traps; had you not noticed the illusion, you would have died a few moments later. Of course, Mary would have been spared… But you, my boy would have been destroyed by the shadowy monsters. Now, why I am truly here…. I have a reward for you," John scoffed. "What kind of reward would you be able to have for me? I wouldn't expect you to help me in the first place." Guertena frowned again and said "I'm trying to make amends, at least slightly, My rewards for you, in the light of outsmarting my creations, are two things. The first is that I will allow you to keep the pages in my diary that you have with you now. Others are scattered throughout my world, and if you either find or read any of the pages that are currently torn out, they will reappear in the book. Find all of them… and perhaps some interesting knowledge will be opened up to you. The second… is a small bit of information you must know." John frowned. "And what would that be?"

"It's quite simple to say the least. Your heart is fabricated. Those with fabricated hearts cannot leave this place without taking the life of one with a true heart… and trapping them here in their place." John recoiled. "What! I… I can't do that! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I killed someone! I can't…" Guertena made a small chuckle and said "Well, that's not the only way… But the other way is extremely difficult." John said "I'll do anything if it means not to kill someone. What is it? Also, before you go on… While I may not call you "father" I will at least use a term less formal than your last name… Weiss." Guertena stared at John in slight anger. He calmed himself down with a long breath and continued. "The other way to leave this world… Is as simple in concept as the other, but much, much harder to truly pull off. For one with a fabricated hear to become true, they must experience all of the human emotions. They must experience….

* * *

_Happiness. Sadness. Rage. Fear. Love. Loss. Hate. Anguish. Hope. Insanity. Loneliness. Hopelessness. Selflessness. Greed. Curiosity. Desire. And finally, Pure, unbridled Joy._

* * *

If one with a fabricated heart experiences all these, their heart is no longer fabricated. They have as true a mind, soul and heart as any human being, The bit of myself that I have put into every one of my creations will be completed and whole, no longer tying itself to the rest of my world. The chains holding you here will be broken, and you will be free. Now, before I allow you to leave, I would like to make a deal with you." John cocked his head a little in confusion. "Another deal? Well…. Alright. What is it." Guertena cleared his throat and said "It's quite close to what you already aspire to do. If you can make your heart true AND regain all the pieces of my diary, I will recognize you as a true being. Do you accept?" John frowned slightly and nodded. "Yes. I accept. Weiss." Guertena once again frowned, and then smiled. "Alright then Goodbye, son… And don't forget… I'm watching you." As these final words hit his ears, he was engulfed in a tornado of magic and whisked into consciousness.

* * *

**Now then… That was interesting, wasn't it? Fun fact: The idea for this chappie was actually based on the new ending added in Ib 1.0.4/5 "A Painting's Demise" In which the gallery says "Your heart is fabricated…" To who? Where? Why? I won't tell :p That is, not to anyone who doesn't want (as River Song would say) spoilers :3**


	11. Discoveries

**Me: Hey everybody! Umm…**

**John: What, nothing to say? How about this. You've been procrastinating, haven't you?**

**Me: What, me? *Scoffs* No!**

***In background* "You see, I am merely one hell of a butler."**

**Me: Darn, I've been found out… Yeah, I've been watching too much anime, especially Black Buttler. What of it?**

**John: You should be working on this story, not wasting time.**

**Me: *scowls* Well my mom's computer just died, my old one stinks, and my new one's not here yet. I have to do something to entertain myself… You of all characters have no right to give me any lip, you know I write on inspiration.**

**John: Well, If you're typing this you obviously have some.**

**Me: *facepalms* Fine. I'll try.**

* * *

Chapter 11 -Discoveries-

* * *

John awoke, bolting up and hitting Mary, who was hovering over him. "Ow!" They said in unison, clutching the newly formed bumps on their heads. They both laughed a little and John said "Sorry, I guess I bolted up there… Anyway, I have some stuff to say. Dad contacted me while I was asleep…" Mary recoiled a little, a twinge of fear in her eyes. She grabbed John's arm and said "Um… We don't have time for that! We have to explore and stuff! Come on!" She jumped up and started running, dragging him with her. "Mary! Please stop! This hurts… Come on!" She stopped suddenly, slamming him into a wall she stopped for. He got up groaning in pain. "Thanks sunshine, now I hurt all over…" Writing appeared on the wall like before, in a deep red. Now that John looks at the room he is in, it is a deep blue. The words read: "Draw a door on the wall, darkened one. Return to the place from which you came. Leave, for the floors have eyes.."

John tilted his head quizzically at the message. "This is a bit more… poetic than normal. A door, and eyes in the floor… Wait, eyes!?" Looking down at the floor, he sees a flood of eyeballs coming at them through the floor. He takes out his pen, and neatly, quickly draws a nice-sized door in the wall. Another bunch of words appear on the wall. "It requires blood to stay for long. If left as it is, it will soon blow away, like dust in wind…" John scowls at the words, and says "Enough poetic gibberish. If it wants blood again, blood it gets!" He took the needle which he swiped from the room he learned about his blood and pricked his finger, rubbing it on the sketch. The door popped into existence with a sizzle, made from a deep mahogany. John took his pen and touched it to the wound, and it healed. "Come on sunshine!" He said, grabbing Mary by the arm and dragging her through the door.

John recoiled when he saw what was through the door. It was something simple; the very room he started in. His study. "We're… Here?" Mary gasped. John grunted a bit, and looked around frantically. "How is this possible?" He breathed sharply in realization, and said "Ah… Magic. Of course. Magic solves everything, right?" Making that same old mad, endearing smile at Mary. In a flash of light and colored smoke words appeared in the air. "Hello son. You've earned your first diary page. Here you are…

_**-Day Unknown, Entry 19-**_

* * *

_I have made a discovery. Some people compare time to a river; to me that is normal time outside this place. This place acts like a dam to that river, stopping time. Or… I should say It would. There are cracks in the dam; and therefore, time only seems to stop, and aging ceases for all except my creations.._

* * *

John sighed, and took his father's Diary out from his inner suit pocket. On the page before the last, A new page faded in with these words along with the words in the air fading out. John and Mary sat down in their chairs, and racked their brains about what they would do next.


	12. Important author's note

***Important Author's note***

**Ugh... I never thought I'd have to do one of these...**

**It seems I'm having some serious technical difficulties now with this story... I recently found out that the the word processor I use to write with did not come with this computer, so I lost my backups for the previous chapters along with my draft for the next one... I'll try to get the next version of microsoft works, but it's a hundred bucks and after getting a $1200+ computer, my pockets are not that deep... **

**John: By the name of Rassilon, this is an awful turn of events...**

**Enough of your Doctor Who references right now, I'm not in the mood...**

**Anyway, if you want somewhere to see me while I try to get this fixed, see me on youtube... I'm Sonicman64Games. Right now I'm doing an Ib playthrough, along with a few others... I upload at least two parts of something every day, in case any of you are interested.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for this. Adeiu! D: -Sonicman64**


End file.
